I Love You, All Of You
by MerlinTheGirlGoneWizard
Summary: First story. Faberrittana. Santana realizes she likes Rachel as well as Quinn. But she has Brittany and Rachel has Quinn. So what now? Will all of the girls be okay with dating each other or will one of them have a problem? What about all the drama they're going to get if they all get together? If you think coming out as gay in Lima,Ohio just think about having a 4 some in Lima!
1. Chapter 1- Realization and Confusion

I Love You, All of You

Ch. 1 – Realizations and Confusion.

**A/n: Okay, I'm not going to make this a long authors note, I just want to introduce myself~ I'm Merlinthegirlgonewizrd **** this is my first story and it is FABERRITANA, I know. Weird for a first story right? But I've been writing stories for quite some time now I've just never had the lady balls to post them~ my friend read the first two chapters I have for this and said it sounds good and that I should actually post what I write because I'm a good writer… so I thought fuck it. So heres the first chapter. Can I get some feedback? I need to know if I should keeping going or not. Thaaanks~ BTW… Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or else I wouldn't have broken up Brittana and there would be more Faberry. That is all. Also it will be rated M later.**

Santana didn't want this to happen, didn't plan it to. She loves Brittany, finally has her… But she can't get a certain brunette out of her head. Every day she sits in the back of this choir room and listen as Rachel belts out a solo with her impeccable singing voice. Every time she sees her, Santana's heart beats a little faster, her palms get sweaty, and she blushes. Pretty much everything that happens when Brittany is around. That's the problem. She wants them both, she wants to feel their lips upon hers, their naked bodies touching. But Santana has Brittany and Rachel has Quinn, which didn't really surprise anyone in glee. Maybe Santana can talk to Britt about inviting the girls over to talk and "hangout." Quinn is beautiful, and Santana might not like her as much as she loves Brittany and Rachel but she could defiantly see herself falling for the girl if the get together. But first Santana needs to talk to Brittany about how she's feeling.

Speaking of the blonde, she just sat there watching Santana debate with her inner self. She knew her girlfriend was troubled. She knew she had feelings for Rachel, she's Brittany. She knows _everything_ involving Santana. Also, last night when they were in bed after their sexy times and were asleep and dreaming, Brittany woke up to Santana whimpering the short brunette's name. She knew Santana too well to tell her she knew, she would have to wait until the Latina came to her.

Brittany wouldn't mind going into a polyamorous relationship with the other two girls and her girlfriend. She just doesn't want to lose Santana when she just got her. She didn't really want to share Santana but she will admit she likes Quinn and Rachel too, not as much as her girlfriend but she does like them so maybe this would be a good idea. Besides it would be super hot, I mean the four hottest girls in the school dating? H-O-T. But, Santana better talk to her soon so things wouldn't get messy. She knows her girl would never cheat on her but she also knows Santana would run herself into a rut just by how much she was thinking.

Brittany looked over to her girlfriend and squeezed her hand, telling her she understood they were going to have to talk when they got back to Brittany's house. Santana only gave her a sullen look, thinking that the talk was going to be the end of them and Brittany knew her little secret. Brittany just grabbed her girl and snuggle into her easing some of her fears. She kissed her head and whispered "San I know, but it's okay we will talk about it later. When you're ready." Santana just let a single tear fall, wiping it quickly to not attract attention to herself and ruin her badass attitude. Brittany held her tighter watching the brunette sing her heart out to Quinn and hoping that the girls would give them a chance.

While Rachel was singing to her girlfriend she saw the Latina out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tear run down the girls face. Saw the pain written across it. She hadn't seen that look since Brittany chose Artie the year before. She didn't like seeing any of the glee club hurt even if Santana used to bully her. She knew what it felt like and she never wanted anyone to be in her shoes. Besides she forgave Quinn and Santana, Brittany didn't even need the forgiveness for she wasn't really one of her bullies. For Christ's sakes she's dating a former bully! And it's not like she wouldn't date Santana or Brittany they're both beautiful. Wait what? '_I have Quinn…What the _hell _am I thinking'_ not that it really surprised her. She was always attracted to all three girls. If she had her choice she would date all three of them. But she knew Quinn would never go for something like that… maybe. Err… Now she _had_ to know if Quinn would go for that because that would be so amazing, oh god this was going to be a long day.

Rachel looked at back to Quinn who was giving her a questioning look. When the song ended she headed back to her rightful seat next to her girlfriend. "Baby, when we get back to your house we must discuss something very important. It isn't anything bad it's just important." Quinn looked at her with questioning eyes but Rachel just kissed her and pushed away her fears… for now.

**XXXXXXXX**

**So this is chapter one, feedback? Paleeeease. I know it's pretty short but I thought it was okay to stop there. So please some feedback would be great I'm not fully confident with my writing and ANYTHING will help me. **


	2. Chapter 2- Why Can't You Just Love Me?

I Love You, All of You

Ch. 2- Why Can't You Just Love Me?

**A/n – I GOT REVIEWS OMFG. Fanks guise~ here's chapter 2~ a little dramaaa~ already? Yep. But it'll all work out. :D**

**XoXoXoXo**

Santana jumped into her Range Rover with Brittany after Glee, she knew they were going to have a serious talk when they got back to the blonde's house, driving in silence, the only sounds were the low hum of the radio. Santana was lost in her thoughts and Brittany knew that so she just let her think, hoping the Latina wasn't thinking of leaving her. Brittany doubted it but she also doubted het self. Brittany still regretted rejecting Santana the year before. Especially after Artie had called her stupid. She didn't think she deserved Santana, she thought one day someone was just going to go up and snatch her, take her and prove to Brittany she wasn't good enough for the Latina. She feels Rachel could be that person. But she needs to let San tell her that.

When they got to Brittany's house they were glad to see her parents out for the night. They went straight for the family room and sat on the couch. Santana on one side of the couch Brittany on the other. Five minutes passed before the brunette said anything. "Britt, you know I love the most right? That I'd never see you…" Brittany felt a little relieved by those words. "But I need to tell you something you probably already know. I like Rachel… like a lot. But I don't want to lose you, and I also want to be with her. I just don't want know what to do…" Santana was close to tears at this point, Brittany moved closer to her girlfriend to comfort her and snuggled her in her arms. "Baby it's okay if you love her, if you're not going to leave me than I'm okay with you loving her. I like her too. And you're right I did know. Santana if you promise you're not going to leave me I'm okay with it… I just need to know something." "Anything baby" Santana sniffed and moved to be closer to Brittany. "Is it because of me saying no to you last year because I'm so so sorry about that, I just wanted to be yours, proudly so and didn't want to push you into coming out and I knew I'd do that if…" Santana cut her off with a deep kissed leaving Brittany breathless. "No… I've already forgiven you for that my love. If I had the choice Id push these feelings away but I can't but it's not your fault. I love you so much B but I'm starting to love Berry too…" Brittany looked into deep chocolate eyes and knew Santana wasn't lying to her. "Okay baby, can we have sexy times now?" She gave Santana an almost innocent pout that the latina just smiled wickedly too. She picked Brittany up bridal style and carried her up to the blonde's room and continued their usual antics.

**XoXoXo**

A couple blocks over Rachel and Quinn were in the same predicament. They were sitting on Rachel's bed cuddled together. Rachel finally broke the silence. "Quinn we need to talk." She doesn't want to lose the blonde haired girl but she couldn't deny her feelings for the other girls. "What's wrong baby?" "I…I like Santana and Brittany…" Quinn just sat there not knowing what to say to her girlfriend. "I think I've always liked them but then I got you and I just tried to drop it but I've always liked them as much as I liked you. " Rachel looked up to see her girlfriend with rage and hurt in her eyes. "Baby please don't be mad." "Rach… do you know how hard it was for me to accept I had feelings for you? And know you're saying you like Santana and Brittany more? What are you going to just leave me? Forget what we had? Why can't you just love me? Is this payback for all the times I've bullied you? All the times I slushied you? I thought you realized why I had to do that? Rach please don't leave me. I can't lose you like I lost Beth. I can't see another person I love with my entire soul go into the arms of another again. I just can't."

Rachel just sat there on her bed watching her girlfriend break. "Wait Quinn listen… we… we could go into a polyamorous relationship with them an-and all be happy together…" Quinn was starting to get angry "Rachel what makes you think I even like them? And do you even _realize_ how hard it was for me to come out? Let alone date three girls and come out once again. This is Lima. Not San Francisco. OR New York. It's just not accepted here." Quinn calmed down some when she saw her girlfriend start to crumple. She moved to comfort her when Rachel spoke again. "You think I haven't noticed the way you look at them? Especially last year. You were so jealous of them but there was something else. You can't sit there and tell me that you're not attracted to them and that you don't like them. There's a fine line between loving someone for their friendship and loving someone for a relationship and you've passed it. So you can't say you don't like them. And who ever said I wanted to come out when we got together. I would be too terrified to even _think_ about coming out in a polyamorous relationship." Quinn slumped her shoulders in resignation. Rachel really wanted this. She could tell by how upset she was sounding.

"Rachel… I don't know" "Please Quinn, at least think about it." Quinn sighed and joined Rachel on the bed to snuggle close to her again. "Fine, you're right I would like to be in a relationship with them but I can't come out. My mother is barely accepting me being…_gay_." Quinn hated that word. It made everything to real. After Quinn's mom let her back in, she finally accepted she liked girls. Her mom just drank more and more, one day Quinn snapped and said "you invited me back into this house and accepted my mistakes because it makes me who I am. Well mom _this_ is who I am now. So either you accept me or ill find a place to live again" and Judy decided to try for Quinn. Since then its been better. There are times where she sees her mom cringe when she and Rachel are kissing but its gotten better. That's all she could ask for. Anyway, Quinn was at a loss. She loved Rachel more than anything, and she was very attracted to the other two girls but she couldn't lose her family. "Rachel…" "Quinn it's yes or no. You know how I feel make your decision based off of that and how you feel not what people will think about you." Rachel stood up and left the room. She just needed space. If all Quinn cared about was people's judgment obviously she wasn't the girl Rachel thought she was.

Quinn sat in her girlfriend's room looking at everything around her, she looked at the memories on her wall and knew she never wanted to lose the girl she had. She could get over her fear of judgment for the people she loved. She had to. Quinn got off Rachel's bed and went to the basement where she knew the girl would be. Rachel was just sitting there, knowing Quinn would make a decision and be down to talk to her.

"Fine…we'll talk to them" Rachel squealed and ran over to hug her girlfriend. "I love you so much Rach. I can't lose what we have because I'm afraid." Rachel just softly kissed her girlfriend and led her over to the couch to cuddle with the girl. Maybe everything was going to be ok…

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**A/N okay this is ch.2 sorry it took so long to get out. I had to go to Pennsylvania because my grammy died/: So I haven't had any wifi until early this morning at my Paps house. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and when I post the next chapter which I will do as soon as I get back home. Please review~ faaaanks~**


End file.
